1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tracking device of a tracking system and it particularly relates to a tracking-device control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tracking system is used for observing persons or objects on the move and supplying a timely ordered sequence of respective location data to a model. A tracking system may employ a tracking device that is applied to the object being tracked and that transmits an alarm and message including the object's location when they leave a safe zone as defined by geo-fencing or a specially designed wireless beacon.
A geo-fence is a virtual perimeter around a predefined location or a predefined set of boundaries. Only stationary safe zones are built by geo-fencing. As for a safe zone defined by a specially designed wireless beacon, a burn-in process is required to register the specially designed wireless beacons to a memory (e.g. a ROM) of the tracking device.